Moonlight Sonata
by kittenkvs
Summary: Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts under the guise of protecting the students. Harry is no stranger to strange goings on and notices the signs. What will Harry find out? What, exactly, is a pureblood werewolf? Will Blaise, as a Zabini Hunter be friend or foe and how will Lucius react? DMHP Drarry SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Sirius is here but there will be some drama with him too.
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it.

AN: I do intend on finishing my other stories! I am not rewriting all that I had saved on my computer that is currently in storage and this one is on loan so you'll just have to wait until I can go to retrieve it and post the new chapters on those. In the mean time, I like werewolf!Draco. I feel like it suits him. Also, I had a few ideas that wouldn't fit into my other stories and decided to put them here. I will be trying to fit in a lot of wolf like behavior and mannerisms from Draco without making them too obvious. If you find them, review! I want to know how well I passed it over as normal Draco behavior.

Draco grinned, swaying his hips from side to side as he simultaneously turned his body with his heel and watched himself in the mirror. On the couch, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass catcalled and clapped. Daphne jumped up and seemed to have a faster tune in her mind dancing like what was common in muggle hip hop but still smooth. She turned on her heel as well, hands raised in the air and clapping. At that moment, Pansy Parkinson came into the commons and looked as though she'd had a bad day. As soon as she saw them, she ran over and joined, laughing. Pansy's dance was more of a Latino thing, all in the steps and shoulder movements this time. Blaise was howling by now, holding his sides as they danced.

"I see the Slytherin women are having a good time!" Theo shouted from the top of the stairs. Draco flipped him off as he danced. They always chose different dances, it was a statement that they were all still different people. Never dancing together was also a statement toward their individuality if you really wanted to take it apart and analyze it.

"Tempus! We're going to be late for dinner!" Draco swore. By now, they were disheveled compared to their normal appearances but no one wanted to miss food. They straightened themselves the best they could and took off; Draco leading the pack.

Upon entering the Great Hall they realized they were the last students and, despite the stares of those that realized they were disheveled, they held their heads high and looked down their noses as they went to their table.

"What happened?" Millicent Bulstrode hissed as they sat down, "were you lot in a fight?"

"With who, Millie?" Daphne drawled, gesturing around the Great Hall, "everyone's here!"

"We were dancing." Theo hissed even though he and Blaise hadn't participated this time. She nodded in understanding and Blaise looked amused. This was, of course, because several people in the Great Hall were watching the conversation with undisguised suspicion; trying to figure out what they were plotting. He rolled his eyes and looked to Draco,

"amico?"

Draco was frozen, eyes wide, staring at the Head Table. Blaise followed his gaze and scowled deeply. Not many people knew that Draco had an unreasonable fear of werewolves, but Blaise was one of those people. Not that a fear of werewolves was unreasonable; it was. Draco took it to phobia level though, and had their entire lives. The fact of the matter now was that Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts. Daphne was steadily trying to figure out why by now but no one had noticed Draco. Albus Dumbledore had stood,

"Now that you are all here, I have an announcement. It seems that Professor Jinx had some trouble at home and was called away indefinitely. To replace her, we have brought in Remus Lupin; I'm sure you all recall him from previous years. Thank you!" he clapped his hands and the food appeared.

"How'd he get back in?" Blaise hissed, eyes narrowed. Draco immediately looked back to his food, good mood long forgotten,

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." They all nodded; Lucius Malfoy was going to have kneazles by the pound.

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	2. Chapter 2

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it

Draco eased gently into his seat, trying very hard not to draw attention to himself. He hadn't written to his father; no, that would have been a mistake. What was he supposed to say? Oh, father, I know I've been ignoring you but now I need you to help me with something? No, that may get him hexed. So, instead, he'd went to Severus Snape, his Head of House. Apparently, there was nothing anyone could do as the Headmaster and many Professors had put "safety barriers" in place to make it possible for the werewolf to return. They even had pre-written letter ready and waiting for the parents, to explain. Some were even excited to have him there when they hadn't been before because of his disability; afterall, what sort of threat was a measly Death Eater compared to a fully grown werewolf? For those parents, Albus Dumbledore played on that. He actually made them safer, if you thought about it. Draco thought that was bollocks. For once, the older Gryffindors had covered all of their bases. Remus Lupin was there to stay.

The older werewolf waited for the rest of the class to file in, amber eyes occasionally flicking up to look at the blonde. Suddenly, Draco was disgusted with himself. He was a Malfoy for cripes sake. Grabbing his bag, he refused to be backed down and strutted to the front of the Slytherin side, ignoring Blaise's hissing voice asking him what, in Merlin's name, he thought he was doing. Draco sat down at the empty desk and forced himself to look relaxed. Lupin had watched the entire time and arched an eyebrow in an amused question at Draco's move. Draco just stared coldly back. Remus looked away first to start class and even though he'd had to, Draco felt a little triumphant in this and congratulated himself for facing his fear. He cast a look to Blaise, still in the back of the class, and the Italian smirked triumphantly back. He'd seen the interaction and that gave Draco more than a little pride.

"Mr. Zabini," Professor Lupin said in the silent class, "would you please come up front? I'd like your assistance in our first lesson."

Blaise said not a word, just went straight to his work. He held his head high but level as he always had and there was a relaxation about him that only Blaise ever had all of the time. Remus looked up at the class,

"Today, class, we will be learning about werewolves." Since everyone knew he was, they all turned to stare at the Slytherin instead; wondering if he was one. Blaise rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, waiting. "Does anyone in Gryffindor know why I called Mr. Zabini up here, specifically?" Surprisingly, only Neville Longbottom raised his hand. Since he was the only one, Remus nodded to him.

"The Zabini family is mainly comprised of very few known professions. Those that do not run the vineyard and olive oil company in Italy are Hunters." Neville said, shrugging at Ron's stare, "you didn't know that?"

"Precisely, Neville." Remus nodded, "though the vineyard and olive oil company do not apply here all Zabinis are Hunters. Ten points to Gryffindor. Does anyone know what a Hunter is? With a capital H?" He nodded to Theo, "Mr. Nott."

"Hunters are paid to locate rogue Dark Creatures and destroy them." Theo said, "including vampires, unseelies, kelpies, manticores and werewolves; to name a few. If I may say so, the Zabinis are the most noted family with the highest kill rate."

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Nott." Remus nodded, "Mr. Zabini, do you intend to run the family business or become a Hunter as your older brother is?"

"Both." Blaise smirked. Remus nodded,

"Ambitious! Tell me, Mr. Zabini, have you had your training?" Blaise shook his head, laughing. "What's funny, Mr. Zabini?"

"You are." Blaise replied calmly, "all Zabinis are trained to be Hunters from birth, Professor. It is…what we do." Remus smiled at this and leaned on his desk.

"Alright, Mr. Zabini, I would like you to point out what would let you know that I am a werewolf. Think of it as… taking my Professor position momentarily." Blaise shrugged and looked Remus over.

"First, I would have to be hired to find you to be looking for you. Then I would first notice your eyes. The amber coloring can be natural but is also a good sign. You're no rogue, Professor. Rogues often have spent too much time in lycan form. Because of this, their faces do not appear entirely… human. You can… see the wolf, so to speak, in their features. Because you do not have that, it's not there to point out. I would, in that case, watch for pack behaviours."

"Example."

"You tend to circle a few Gryffindors as if they are cubs." Blaise replied, "I would also watch for other tell tale signs. A curl of lip when agitated to show the canine, a habit for holding eye contact too long, any amounts of unusual strength or speed, and – of course – the disappearance on the true moon. There is also an uneasiness about a Zabini, a lowering of the head when speaking, and any scars predictive of a previous werewolf attack; to name a few."

"Very good." Remus nodded, gesturing for Blaise to return, "twenty points to Slytherin. First, Mr. Zabini used his own Hunter terminology, was anyone confused? Any questions?"

"What's a true moon?" Harry Potter called out.

"The true moon, Harry, is when the moon is actually full; not appearing to be full." He nodded at the Gryffindor, "anyone else?" No one moved and he nodded, "now, any number of those qualities can be found in a singular person who was not infected; they do not immediately mean that the person is a werewolf. However, the accumulation of most of those qualities is a strong indicator. Any werewolf also has a strong aversion to wolfsbane, or, monkshood. Now, what type of werewolf am I?" He nodded to Hermione whose hand shot up,

"You are a beta werewolf, that is to say; you are not Alpha, or leader, and most likely never will be. It's an indication toward a more docile personality, laid back. Alpha werewolves tend to be more aggressive and have their own packs."

"Correct but that is not the answer I am looking for. Anyone else?" No one moved. Finally, Blaise huffed as though seriously put upon and raised his hand. "Mr. Zabini."

"It is impossible to tell as you are so well covered, sir."

"Alright then, fair enough." Remus nodded, loosening his tie and pulling a few buttons loose on his shirt to show an old scar on his shoulder, a mangled and ugly thing. He then covered it right back, "anyone?" No one moved, "Mr. Zabini?"

"You are the infected, that is a bite; from a rather large werewolf might I add."

"He is." Remus nodded, "Alpha, actually. Now, does anyone else know what other type of werewolf there is?" He laughed as Hermione frantically searched her book, "it's not in there, Hermione."

"Well, why not?" She huffed, closing the book with a disgusted look.

"Because to today's society there is only 'werewolf'. The two differences do not matter. So, there are very few books on the subject." He pushed off the desk, "However, there are two types of werewolves. There is the infected and the pureblooded. Infected werewolves are lycans more commonly bitten or scratched by either type. This passes on the gene, or, disease; more often than not. Pureblooded werewolves are born that way. Often, unless their parents have told them so, the werewolf has no idea. As they've grown up with it, they do not notice their own signs. A pureblooded werewolf does not begin to transform even, until they are around sixteen or seventeen; when they're fully grown. This allows them to transform without immediate death. There are several major differences in pureblooded werewolves as well. They have an affinity for the arts, every time. This is because they sometimes have an almost predictive ability. What does that mean, Hermione?"

"They can tell the future?"

"Yes, they can tell the future. It is not quite the same as Divination. The pureblooded werewolf is simply more in tune with his abilities than an infected. As well, it is believed that pureblooded werewolves came from both vampiric and lycan ancestry. Supposedly, the werewolf passed the gene and the vampiric blood sustains it in its full form. That is a good and logical theory but has never been proved completely as so few pureblooded werewolves wish to come forward for testing. Now, the most predominant difference between an infected werewolf and a pureblooded werewolf is also the exact same difference that allows them to remain hidden. While in the werewolf form, a pureblooded werewolf retains all of his faculties. He knows who he is, where he is going, what he is doing. The pureblooded werewolf, should he choose to attack would be a most formidable opponent." He checked the time,

"I want you all to go to the library for tomorrow. See what you can find out about pureblooded werewolves and how they differ from the infected. We'll talk about your findings tomorrow in class. You're dismissed."

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it

"What's with all the werewolf lessons?" Someone was saying, "because Professor Lupin is back?"

"I imagine they want us to better understand who's teaching us." Someone else said. It sounded like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco was in no mood to deal with either and if they were close, Potter wasn't far off. The Slytherin simply held his head higher and stared straight ahead as he rounded the corner and headed for class. Sure enough, all three Gryffindors were standing there by the door. He ignored them but felt a twinge of fear when Remus Lupin opened the door.

All three Gryffindors went past him and inside but Draco stood there, waiting for the werewolf to go away before he would enter the class. The older man just looked back at him,

"Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Are you taunting me?" Draco snarled, a little taken aback.

"No." Remus replied, shaking his head, "you look as though you've seen a ghost."

"You are in my way." Draco growled. Harry came back to see what was going on, the nosy prat. Draco felt a surge of something he couldn't explain as the Gryffindor stood next to the Professor in the door, arms crossed,

"Something wrong, Malfoy? Need to go to the Infirmary?" Draco huffed and shoved past, knocking Harry away from Lupin with his bag as he did so,

"Nothing's wrong with me, scarhead." He growled, going to the seat he'd claimed the day before. He was determined to let Remus Lupin know he wasn't afraid of him. He sat down calmly and leaned forward on the desk, challenging either Gryffindor to challenge him. Harry looked as though he might but Remus' hand on his shoulder stopped him. Draco wanted to yell at the werewolf to mind his own business, let Harry say what he needed to, he wasn't scared of Potter either. However, in the interest of House points, Draco kept his mouth shut. He kept eye contact though, as Harry went- glaring- back to his seat with his friends.

Other students were filing in then, Blaise taking a seat on one side of him and Greg and Vince on the other. Draco leaned back in his seat and forced himself to relax under Blaise's watchful eye.

"You hauled out of the commons this morning." Blaise observed, "go to your own room then?" Draco, as Head Boy, had his own room. There was no room in the Slytherin main dorms for it so it was a bit down the hall, closer to the main castle. Draco loved having a place to go to be alone and have privacy but rarely slept there. Something about sleeping in the Head Boy room was terribly lonely for him. He nodded in reply,

"I did. I think I'll be spending a little more time there." What he didn't mention was that he'd had a ridiculous amount of wet dreams involving other students lately and hiding the problem when he woke was getting increasingly difficult. Between that and the dreams, the werewolf in the school just finished it off and Draco was on edge all of the time. Something had to give or he'd snap and harm someone, possibly someone he didn't want to harm. So, to relieve tension, Draco had decided to go back to his own room. There he could have all the disturbing wet dreams his mind chose to have while he waited for his dreamless sleep to brew. Blaise appeared ready to say something else but class had started so he nodded, they'd talk about it later.

"So what did you find out?" Professor Lupin asked. Several hands went up and he called on them one at a time, "Hermione, one thing, please."

"Pureblooded werewolves are a lot like an animagus as they also have something that carries through from human to transformation. An example would be that… if Harry were a pureblooded werewolf he may be black with a white lightning bolt shape on his head. Or if Ron were one, he may be a red color like his hair."

"Very good, Hermione! A good example of an animagus carrying the trait from the human they were would be Professor McGonagall. I don't know if you've ever noticed in her class but her cat form appears to have glasses. I'll deny I said it if you tell her but both are rather… moody as well." The class chuckled. "Most infected werewolves are any range between gray and brown with very few rust colored ones. If you're curious, I am brown and gray. You will never see a black or white infected werewolf or one with any type of identifying and clear marks, like Minerva's glasses. Neville."

"Pureblooded werewolves can transform more easily. They have to change on the full moon like infected werewolves but are more prone to change in a bout of heavy emotion."

"Very good, Neville! This is because the wolf, so to speak, has had a lot longer to take hold in the mind. I assure you that neither Harry nor Ron are werewolves of either type but I will also use them as an example. Let's pretend Harry is the pureblooded werewolf and… Seamus attacks Ron. Now, we all know that Harry and Ron are very close. Harry would be more likely to morph then to defend his friend and very likely to attack Seamus in his defense. However, there is another rule. If Ron were the pureblooded werewolf and Ginny- his little sister- not; and you were to attack Ginny it would not likely be an attack from Ron but a death sentence. This is because Ginny is his sister, and therefore, pack. It is very difficult to become apart of any werewolf's pack but once you are, they will protect you with a scary ferocity. Yes, Dean?"

"Do you have a pack?"

"I do as far as my own wolf is concerned, yes. I can not help- nor can a pureblooded werewolf- who my 'wolf' chooses. Of course it is always someone I care deeply for but I can not stop the 'wolf' from caring as well. Nor, for their protection and yours, will I ever tell who they are. However, I will tell you that I once had a large pack. Now it contains only two, a dear friend and a cub- so to speak. Mr. Nott."

"Werewolves, of either type, do not have mates unlike other creatures."

"True." Remus frowned, "but also not true. The werewolf- of either type- does not have a predetermined mate that he must be with; that is true. However, he or she will often have a mate that they and the wolf choose together. Without that mate, let's say they die, the wolf will often grieve itself to death or extreme illness. Others will move on and find another, it depends on the psyche of the wolf, but is much like a pack mentality. The mate of a werewolf is the most dangerous pack member because the werewolf has next to no control over protecting them. No, Mr. Thomas, I do not have a mate. Seamus."

"The pureblooded wolf is obsessed with sex." Seamus crowed proudly. Remus sighed, arching an eyebrow,

"Seamus, when you all raised your hands somehow I just knew you would be the one to bring that up." The class burst out laughing and Seamus preened. Remus shook his head, "yes, the pureblooded werewolf is very deeply sexual. Experts believe this to be the vampire gene's input. The pureblooded werewolf doesn't care about gender, race, or creed where sex is concerned-" he looked shocked and a bit wary as Draco rose his hand. The rest of the class stared as well; Draco never participated in class. "Yes, Draco?"

"So, then, every pureblooded werewolf is bisexual?" Draco asked.

"I… I've never thought about it that way." Remus frowned, thinking. Then he grinned and nodded, "but yes, essentially, every pureblooded werewolf is bisexual. Sex is sex to him or her. Ten points to Slytherin for the insight." He turned back to the class, "yes, Hermione?" She blushed deeply and seemed to consider withdrawing her question before speaking,

"What about the mate? Are werewolves not monogamous?"

"No, it doesn't work like that." Remus replied, "the infected werewolf- like myself- chooses whether to be loyal to one person or not. So does the pureblooded werewolf though he is less likely to do so when considering only the baser instincts. However, once a werewolf has chosen a mate to join their pack they do tend to be completely loyal."

"So one person gets all the sex?" Seamus called out, earning laughter from some as well as a lot of red faces and scowls.

"In that case, yes. That person is a brave soul." Remus said laughingly, "and do you know why? Harry?"

"Sex can be highly emotional and risks a transformation for either type."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, any strong emotion can trigger a transformation in either type of werewolf especially in orgasm. Thank you for your condolensces, Mr. Finnigan, put your hand down."

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Seamus asked, waggling his eyebrows, "do you have predictive abilities?"

"No, Seamus, you're just blatantly obvious." Remus replied. "Now, I have a question that you most likely could not locate in your search. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Blaise are exempt from this as I know you all know the answer. However, I will give fifty points to the first person who can tell me the safest way for a human to be near a werewolf."

"Oh come on!" Harry wailed.

"No, Harry, that wouldn't be fair. Neville?"

"In a cage or box made of silver?"

"No, Neville, the answer is more common. While that appears to be a good answer, keep in mind that the pureblooded werewolf can think. I should hope he or she cannot open your box or cage. Miss Greengrass?"

"Well armed?"

"A good option for safety, yes. However, werewolves of either type have a bit of an immunity to spells. Add on the increased strength, speed and other obvious dangers; it is still not the safest way. No, Hermione, you may not answer. Dean?"

"As another werewolf?"

"No, Dean. While that would work, it would only be if they were 'pack' and especially not opposed to one another or two Alphas. In this scenario, the human in question is not infected or pureblooded. No, Ron, I mean it." He frowned as Draco rose his hand, "Mr. Malfoy."

"In animagus form."

"Precisely! Fifty points to Slytherin." The Gryffindors groaned and he rolled his eyes, "you'll get over it. How did you come to this conclusion, Mr. Malfoy?"

"All of Blaise's family are registered animagi. It makes sense because, to a werewolf, it's just another animal." Draco replied, "I just put it together."

"Very good! Mr. Zabini, you are a registered animagi?"

"I am." Blaise nodded, looking up from where he sketched on a piece of parchment, bored.

"Would you mind showing us?"

"I will." Blaise frowned, "but I won't do it again. I tend to frighten people and should one of you hex me, so help me, I will attack you." he looked threateningly around the class. The Slytherins seemed torn between being smug for their friend because they'd all seen it or miffed because Draco figured it out before they did. Draco grabbed his bag and got up, moving to let Blaise out and then drew his wand to stand nearby like a guard. Blaise morphed at that moment. Closest to him, Lavender Brown attempted to climb Seamus, terrified. Blaise yawned and looked around. After taking in the room he lept up onto Ron, Harry and Hermione's shared desks.

"A panther." Remus breathed, "a powerful hunter, without a doubt."

"I think he's pretty." Hermione grinned. Blaise hissed at her in displeasure before trotting along the desk to leap over to where Daphne, Pansy and Millicent sat. Daphne stood and petted him calmly,

"He's a bit like the Slytherin House pet." She giggled.

"Tell me, Mr. Zabini, can you then smell or sense that I am a werewolf?" Remus asked. Blaise lept from the table and landed mid stroll to his desk elegantly as Blaise and nodded,

"I can but I know what I'm looking for." He replied, sitting back down. Draco pocketed his wand and sat back down as well. Remus seemed to be considering something, then, he checked the time.

"Next week we will cover how to defend yourself from a werewolf of either type. Over the weekend I want you to write three feet of parchment based on fact, as to your opinion on which type of werewolf- pureblooded or infected- is more dangerous. Class dismissed." He looked over to the Slytherins, "Mr. Malfoy, please see me after the class leaves."

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	4. Chapter 4

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it

OH AND BLAISE/DRACO FEELS! I heart the fuck out of these two.

_"Are you alright, Draco? Anything you want to talk to me about?"_

_ "If I needed someone to talk to I have friends and a Head of House." Draco snapped, "I don't know what you're on about, Lupin, but I'm not afraid of you."_

_ "I really don't believe you are." Remus replied, amused, "And I don't want you to be afraid of me at all. I would do everything in my power never to attack a student. We really can smell fear, you know. I know you're not afraid of me. I only mean to ask because you seem terribly distracted."_

_ "My life is none of your business,_ Professor._" Draco snarled, "are we quite done? I would like to enjoy the rest of my day."_

_ "We're done." Remus nodded and as Draco left, "if you change your mind you know where to find me. I am always willing to help a student." Draco ignored him and shut the door a little harder than he intended to._

Draco snarled, slamming his bag against the wall as he entered his room. He couldn't explain his rage but he was terribly tired of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor meddling in his life. It was like every day there was a challenge from the man. Furious, Draco slammed the sole of his dragonhide boot into his side table and then cleared his desk with a single swipe of his arm. The mantle of his fireplace was cleared with a similar swipe and Draco snarled, kicking a few of the items. On top of his friends incessant questioning, disgusting wet dreams, a failed dreamless sleep because he'd slept through an alarm, and not being with his housemates now the werewolf was causing him more undue stress. He stood amidst the chaos of his room, panting, staring into the silenced mirror on the wall.

Suddenly, everything made sense. The soothing aroma of the figgleberry in the werewolf calming potion in Snape's class, the wet dreams, the sudden surplus of ignored and unread letters from his father, and the blasted meddling werewolf. Draco realized at that moment that he was, in fact, a pureblooded werewolf as he stared back into his own reflection. He looked furious, the room a mess and lip curled up in one corner with disgust to show a canine but the most startling thing was- without a doubt- his now slitted and nearly glowing eyes. Draco Malfoy looked into his reflection and a werewolf stared back. Suddenly, everything went black.

Draco sat amidst the chaos of his room, shivering from a bout of tears. His eyes still weren't normal, slitted and unusually bright but he'd stopped crying. He was a Malfoy, damnit. He held a letter in his hand, one from his father. It had to be one of the later ones because now the elder Malfoy was furious for his lack of response. He explained that Draco was a werewolf bluntly here where he hadn't anywhere else. He also expressly demanded that Draco learn to control it like he had. He then suggested in a manner only crystal clear to Draco that he was expected to be Marked now and serve the Dark Lord.

"Like a pet." Draco sneered, throwing that one into the fireplace as well. There was a banging on his portrait,

"Amico! Open up!" Draco paled, scrambling for his cloak and pulling the hood up to cover his eyes. Blaise shouted again. Blaise was going to kill him if he knew. He hurried to the door and opened it, letting Blaise in. "Have a temper tantrum?" Blaise teased, looking around.

"I suppose. Father, you understand." Draco replied. Blaise arched an eyebrow, examining the room in a slow turn,

"Your father, indeed. So, you know now then, don't you?"

"N-no," Draco paled, "kno-know what?"

"That you're a werewolf." Blaise replied slowly as though Draco were stupid, "did you really think that I, Blaise _Zabini_, wouldn't figure it out?" Defeated, Draco pulled back his hood. Blaise took a wary step back. "Amico, you must calm down."

"I'm trying!" Draco snapped, "this isn't exactly easily handled Blaise!"

"I will go get dinner and we will eat here tonight." Blaise replied, "attempt to reason with your rage until I return, amico."

By the time Blaise returned, Draco's eyes had lost their brightness but were still slitted. Blaise, however, had brought dinner in the form of rare lambchops and had had the sense of mind to also stop by the Potions Lab and grab some figgleberry. They took their dinner to Draco's bed to sit and eat.

"Have you morphed at all, other than the eyes?"

"No, not yet." Draco replied, cupping a handful of the berries and inhaling the scent several times. This worked and his slitted eyes returned to normal. He sat down and happily ate with a vigor unlike him.

"I won't tell you know." Blaise continued, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "you'll have to learn to control it. That shouldn't be too difficult considering you do reasonably well with Occulemancy. I'll help in keeping you out of stressful situations as well."

"Grazi."

"Prego. So, what did Lupin say?" Draco told him the story as Blaise ate slowly, showing concern and more than a little annoyance. "He can sense you, without a doubt. If he knows, the Headmaster does and any number of probable professors. I'm positive Severus knows."

"As am I." Draco sighed, "if he hadn't already figured it out, I'm sure Father told him."

"Yet he's just told you?"

"I think he told me several months ago." Draco admitted, "I haven't been opening his letters." Blaise stiffened noticeably here, knowing good and well why the blonde was ignoring his father's letters. Every Slytherin knew all about the Dark Lord as many had parent Death Eaters.

"You intend to become some sort of lap dog?" Blaise asked, eerily matching Draco's previous statement, "a pureblooded werewolf should be a proud thing for it can control its actions. The transformation could be used to a pureblooded werewolf's needs and strengths; not some pet."

As Slytherins it was part of their job to see the advantages of any situation they found, or placed, themselves in. They were then to take advantage of the advantages and use them to their full ability. Draco suddenly realized, as Blaise spoke unheard in the background, that he had the advantage now. Most Death Eaters and Voldemort himself were Slytherins and well. No Slytherin in his right mind would attack a werewolf who could transform as easily as a pureblooded one that also kept his faculties about him, making him more dangerous. Not simply to Mark him, no. He was also Head Boy and, therefore, had his own passworded rooms. No one could harm him in his sleep because there was no way to reach him without waking him up. As a werewolf, that was a bad idea. He was snapped from his reverie by Blaise thumping his head,

"Amico! I am speaking to you!"

"Sorry, Blaise, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked if you had felt any unwanted attraction to me." Blaise hissed, highly annoyed. Draco looked to just above Blaise's head, going over his mental list of wet dream participants. It pleased him greatly that Blaise wasn't there. He shook his head,

"no." He sometimes believed Blaise could smell a lie. The Italian was demonstrating that ability now, inspecting him thoroughly before deciding it was the truth.

"This is good." He smirked, "it points to me being a probable pack member; as I am also an animagi and I know far more than most do about werewolves I can stay with you during the transformations. It will be far less suspicious if we work something out where I come over here on the full moon. As they all now know I am a Hunter it will appear even less suspicious- should anyone notice- when I occasionally do not come here and stay in the dorms."

"Because you would know if I were and you're clearly not." Draco smirked, nodding, "that's brilliant, Blaise."

"I do tend to be, what were you thinking?"

"I don't have to be Marked."

"How so?" Blaise asked. Draco shifted, setting their plates aside and stretched out lazily on the bed. Blaise joined him on his side a few feet away, head propped up in his hand. As children they had been very close and had often lay like this at either home to discuss their lives. Hogwarts, the Zabini neutrality and Lucius' Dark Mark had slowly been driving a wedge between them that neither could stop. There was an unspoken relief in the room now, a weight both of them had been struggling to lift, gone. Draco genuinely grinned at the bed hangings overhead,

"Well, you're a Slytherin, correct?"

"Si."

"Would you go out of your way to bring down a pureblooded werewolf just to Mark him? I mean, I can transform more easily than an infected and still maintain my faculties. I'd have a clear advantage and attack plan."

"No, it would be most unwise." Blaise said, tone indicating he was clearly deep in thought along the same lines Draco had been following. His blue eyes flicked as quickly as a snitch over the velvet emerald bedspread. "The risk and damage far outweigh any advantages, I see what you're saying. Have you also realized you have your own room that protects you from any in house retaliation?" Draco nodded,

"I have. I'm thinking, as well, that I have an enhanced sense of smell, sight, strength and speed also. It would make it harder to attack me as a student outside of my rooms."

"Correct. Have you determined how to use them yet?"

"I think I've always used the sight and never noticed." Draco replied, "that's why I can see the snitch as quickly as Potter, I think. Smell though, I think it's just developing. I hadn't noticed, I suppose. Did you know you smell like cannoli?"

"At least I smell pleasant." Blaise snickered, "Do you also realize that you have near immunity in the Forbidden Forest? We can run there together on the nights of the full moon, of course, but you can also use it for protection. No one else but Lupin and possibly that groundskeeper fool have any type of immunity there and it would be most unwise to follow you in."

"A valid point!" Draco laughed, "also, I don't think Father would disown me."

"No, it would draw too much attention to himself. He'd be shunned if he were found out to be a werewolf of any kind. So, you still-"

"Inherit the Malfoy fortune." They said in unison, both grinning like Cheshire cats.

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	5. Chapter 5

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it, **SEX THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!** **SEX, I SAY!** Also, mentions of Draco's… ahem… conquests.

Harry Potter had long ago come to terms with his homosexuality. He hadn't really announced it to the world but most of Gryffindor knew as did his friends and family. It was accepted better in the wizarding world so no one really brought it up or mentioned it at all, which relieved him. It was no secret that Harry hated keeping secrets. However, Harry did have more than one secret. He kept Sirius' secrets and Remus' where still valid. He also never told anyone the Sorting Hat had intended to put him into Slytherin. No one needed to know that. He had, in turn, come to terms with that as well. It was that knowledge- that some part of him thought like a Slytherin- that led him to believe something was going on with Draco Malfoy. He was also fully aware that he- nor anyone else in the student body- was supposed to the realize that.

Harry had also long ago come to terms with his obsession with Draco Malfoy. Once he'd tackled his own sexuality he'd realized that it wasn't merely that they were enemies but he was attracted strongly to the blonde. It didn't bother him. Any non heterosexual man or lesbian woman (other than any Weasley, of course) would be called a liar promptly by Harry if they so chose to say Draco Malfoy wasn't attractive. It was an undeniable fact of life as simple as fish swimming, breathing air, or Ron's fear of spiders. It just was. That led his train of thought to three of his little known secrets; the Marauder's Map, his Invisibility Cloak, and the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' extendable ears currently on or in his possession as he wandered the halls.

He had used these possessions to hide after last week's Defense Against the Dark Arts class and then listen in to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's conversation. That had led Harry to his next secret, he knew that Draco was a werewolf. Since, after waiting for Ron to go to sleep, Harry had watched the map. Several different people had been rumored to have had sexual rendezvous with Draco recently and Harry could verify whether or not they had or had not been in his rooms. He never did verify it of course because he would then have to verify he'd been watching the blonde himself and possibly his crush. It didn't matter now, he grinned, because he could satiate his need to touch the blonde. Draco was a pureblooded werewolf and he needed sex. He clearly wasn't transforming during these sessions or Harry would have heard by now. With the true full moon not happening till next week, he would be safe as well. Draco needed sex and Harry needed Draco. His inner Slytherin reminded him that, as well, he had blackmail on the blonde. He'd never use it for sex but he would to keep the blonde's mouth shut if it came down to it. It was a win-win for all sides. With these facts in mind and an empty Slytherin Head Boy room (other than said Slytherin, of course) Harry knocked on the portrait's frame.

While he waited, he cancelled the Marauder Maps spell and put it in his bag with his Invisibility Cloak and attempted to quickly flatten his hair in vain. Draco seemed completely shocked to see him there. Leaning out the door, he looked down the hall one way and then the other before speaking,

"Potter? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want to talk." Harry replied calmly, heart pounding in his chest, "well, I'd like to do more than talk but not in the _hallway_, you understand. In fact, we don't have to talk at all." Draco, in turn, could smell Harry's attraction to him in the state Harry was in and the Gryffindor knew it. Cool gray eyes flicked to Harry's groin and then his eyes. Harry licked his lips.

"What makes you think I would?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I've heard of your recent… shall we say, conquests?" Harry offered. He wasn't willing to play all of his cards just yet and he kept his hand close to his vest, knowing he had the win if this went sour.

"I see." Draco frowned, "how do I know you're really Potter?"

"We both know you do." Harry snorted, "but, in case, we met at Madame Malkin's the first time." Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise and consideration.

"I had forgotten that. Well, I suppose, if you are capable of keeping your trap shut and-" he snorted derisively with disbelief as an impatient, and head shorter, Harry Potter dodged under his arm that blocked the way and into his room happily. "Eager, Potter?"

"Are you bloody kidding?" Harry breathed, pushing Draco against the wall gently, "I've been dying to do this all year." Then, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's. The blonde relaxed and reciprocated almost instantly. Harry, he decided, smelled like honeysuckle. They pushed back and forth at each other, shoving Harry's bag under the bed with the swift kick of someone's heel. Clothes were shed at a rapid pace and being thrown all around the room. Draco gasped as Harry straddled him, their erections rubbing together and sending thrills through both. Then, the most surprising part, Harry fell on to him and ravaged his skin fervently. Apparently, he really had been waiting all year. Who knew, perhaps the Golden Boy had a little Slytherin in him after all.

Harry nipped, licked and sucked at every inch of the blonde he could reach. There was something entirely exotic and thrilling about taking Draco's slick member into his mouth and sucking, licking the shaft. It was entirely forbidden and made Harry moan with the excitement and taboo quality of it. Draco apparently enjoyed it just as much, jerking his hips down into the mattress with a guttural growl before arching up into Harry's mouth and burying himself. Harry wasn't an expert but he was no stranger to blow jobs either and he swallowed around the length, watching Draco's thighs shake with lust.

Draco came undone as Harry moaned solely from giving him fellatio, involuntarily grinding his tan hips into the bed and air in wanton abandonment. He lost it officially when the Gryffindor didn't gag but swallowed around him as Draco fucked his mouth, fingers pulling roughly at black tresses. Snarling possessively, he grabbed the Gryffindor by the shoulders and used his inhuman strength to his advantage, pulling Harry forcefully up into a bruising and savage kiss. Their erections ground together as Harry rutted against him. In the back of Draco's mind, the werewolf howled with excitement. Fighting the beast back Draco used the promise of orgasm to satiate the wolf; he couldn't afford to transform now.

Unable to wait any longer, sharing control with the wolf in a mental peace treaty with the beast based on sex, Draco flipped the Gryffindor onto his back and began slowly stroking the Golden Boy as he prepared him. He didn't really care if Harry got off but it was always more fulfilling for both parties to orgasm, as he'd recently discovered. Harry arched his hips for better access, staring at him through nearly black, lust filled, and hooded green eyes. His mouth hung slightly open, chin on his chest and panting; his arms clutching the sheets at his sides.

Harry watched with amazement as Draco fought the werewolf, fully aware of what he was seeing. Draco's beautiful gray eyes now seemed to brightly glow and were slitted like his inner puppy. He was watching Harry with a possessive sort of look, bruised lips just so slightly parted that Harry could see the tips of fangs. It occurred to him that he should have heard about this from the others but would figure it out later. Draco hadn't transformed yet and he wouldn't now, Harry firmly believed that. Then, he lost his thoughts as Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and the Gryffindor reciprocated by wrapping his legs around the thin, pale hips and pulling forward gently; urging Draco to fuck him.

Draco clearly got the message and slid inside, pretty eyes sliding closed as he stilled for a moment. He was biting his bottom lip so hard Harry worried he would draw blood and call out the beast if he weren't careful. Then Draco seemed to fall forward, hands on either side of Harry's head and shoulders. He began to rock, eyes closed and Harry cried out at the pleasure (and little bit of pain), wrapping his arms around a pale but well muscled chest. He dug his nails into soft flesh, something he'd already decided he'd do to keep the Slytherin aware. It worked but also drove Draco further, slamming into his prostate. Harry cried out the blonde's given name as he saw stars, nearly hugging him to bite onto Draco's firm shoulder. Draco's arms gave out and he pressed fully against Harry, slamming and rutting into him. Now all Harry could do was hold on and ride it out. Occasionally, Draco would rake his teeth across Harry's sensitive neck, making Harry shiver with pleasure, but he never actually bit.

Harry wanted to cry out, to warn Draco, to calm him as he noticed the tail just above the beautiful porcelain arse but then it swept between them. The silky platinum fur brushed against his own erection and balls, pushing him to an entirely new level as he noticed the blonde's ears had also changed. They seemed to have slid up to either side of his head in the same blending shade of platinum and were reasonably huge; one cocked down adorably. Fear gave way as orgasm hit the Gryffindor Seeker and he swore, spurting all over both of them and Draco's tail.

As Harry convulsed and tightened around him, Draco found he couldn't postpone orgasm any longer and shoved forward with real force, burying himself as he followed his rival into blinding orgasm. He lay still for a minute, lapping at the hollow of Harry's throat gently before he caught their reflection in the very same mirror that had first shown him what he was. He let out a surprisingly canine yelp at his tail, ears and glowing eyes. The yelp gave way to spotting the fangs as well and Draco lept out of bed with huge frightened eyes, annoyed that his tail was between his legs.

Harry ran through his options faster than Hermione could have as the blonde jerked out of him and nearly fell in his rush, legs tangled in green sheets, to get away. He quickly remembered how Sirius had nearly postponed Remus' transformation and hurried out of the bed as well, going to the blonde. Just as Sirius had, he placed his hands on Draco's well toned chest,

"Draco! Draco, listen to me! This isn't who you are! I'm not telling anyone, I already knew! This isn't who you are, Draco, fight it. The change is painful, you have to fight it!" He held to Draco tightly, showing no fear because he didn't have any as the blonde struggled with panic and fear, forcing them under control. He growled, clinging back to the only thing he could and forced his fingers to return to normal, focusing on one part at a time,

"You knew?" he snarled.

"Draco! Who do you think Remus' cub is? I'm not going to tell anyone, please, fight." Harry replied, rubbing the scratched and pale back in an attempt at comfort. Draco managed to reverse everything with gasping breaths except his eyes. His teeth were still a little sharper than need be but he could handle this.

"I panicked." He choked. Harry shook his head,

"No, if you'd panicked I'd be looking at a fully transformed wolf with cock eyed ears."

"The hell do you mean 'cock eyed'?!" Draco demanded. Harry grinned teasingly and rocked back on his heels,

"one of your ears falls to the front, it's cute."

"I'm going to ignore that." Draco growled, showing sharp teeth, "I am a Malfoy; Malfoy's are not 'cute'. Especially as werewolves. Are you barking?" he turned accusing bright eyes on Harry, "completely mad? You noticed my transformation before me and didn't do anything?"

"Got laid." Harry shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "I was going to but I… got distracted and then you noticed." Draco's eyes narrowed as he went to sit on the bed, head in his hands. Sighing, Harry went to sit beside him, marveling at their differences in the mirror. He decided the contrast between his dark tan skin and Draco's pale was as erotic as anything he'd ever seen and he would only ever date pale people because of that. Then, he returned his attention to Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I promise, Draco, on my own pack and Gryffindor honor; I'm not going to tell anyone."

Draco dry scrubbed his face in frustration and looked back to Harry, wishing he had Blaise's supernatural ability to detect lies. He leaned in, sniffing his nemesis gently and Harry laughed out loud, swatting at him to push him back,

"Stop smelling me!" he crowed, clearly ticklish. Draco narrowed his eyes. He'd noticed fear recently, clinging like an irremovable stench to some of the students around Remus. He didn't smell fear on Harry and said so. Harry snorted, "really, Draco? You, of all people, know what I've seen. The man I consider to be one of my only surviving family is a werewolf. You don't scare me. I promise, I'm not telling." He frowned then, green eyes searching Draco's. There was a question there but it was left unspoken.

"Go on," Draco pressed, resting his forearms on his thighs and glancing at their reflection. Harry Potter had a nice, lithe body he decided, "you want to ask me something. Might as well, after tonight."

"Alright," Harry grinned, looking at reflection!Draco as opposed to the one beside him, "the others… they didn't notice any of your symptoms at all?"

"No." Draco scowled back at reflection!Harry, wrinkling his nose, "I never slept with anyone else. I got hand jobs, blow jobs and snogging but no sex." His eyebrows shot up and his head whipped around fast enough for whiplash to look at the actual Harry with surprise, "is that what they're saying? We slept together? What are they saying?"

"Slow down!" Harry laughed, stretching lazily, "they are saying that, yes. Apparently, it's amazing though some are vague. You never slept with them?"

"No," Draco frowned, "and you? You're opinion?"

"Bloody amazing." Harry breathed contentedly, "though I believe you know better than to tell on me." The threat was clear, "wait, why didn't you sleep with them?"

"Thought I might transform," Draco replied, with a flippant hand gesture between them, "with good reason. Though, I think it was only that bad because of my shock and worry that'd you'd tell."

"Why'd you sleep with me then?" Harry asked honestly, crawling up onto the bed and laying out. Clearly, the lazy lion intended to stay there the night and Draco didn't argue, it wouldn't be wise. He crawled up and lay down a foot away, drawing the covers over them,

"I don't really know. Lost control of my desires, I suppose," he then glared, "stop preening and go to sleep, Potter. That's all you're getting."

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	6. Chapter 6

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it. Oh, and very angry Remus. Nobody but NOBODY fools with the Lupin cub! WOOH! Okay, on with the story…..

Harry stretched lazily, working out the soreness in his body a little at a time. Casting a tempus he realized he'd miss breakfast but he had plenty of time before Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus. Stretching out completely on the bed he grinned as the door to the small private bathroom opened and Draco stepped out in only a towel, not noticing Harry was awake. He watched appreciatively as the towel dropped and felt a bit of pride for the claw marks he'd left behind. Draco was beautiful all over, he decided. He also decided that porcelain wasn't an appropriate description but cream was. Tasty, sweet cream, he decided as an afterthought.

"I like your hair like that." He offered, sliding up into a sitting position as Draco slid his trousers on, ending the show, "sort of gives you this… dangerous look, it's edgy. Nice."

Draco turned to inspect his wet and messy hair in the mirror, turning this way and that to see how it lay and nodded in agreement. He wouldn't say it was dangerous looking but it did give a hint of a darker aspect.

"Too bad I can't keep it that way," he said, picking up a brush, "it'll dry and then I'll look like Millicent." Harry snorted in disbelief, casting the spells to clean himself up and his clothes.

"You'd look funny but not like Bulstrode, Draco, be realistic." He said, buttoning his pants and looking around the blonde at his own mop of black hair. Huffing, he ran his fingers through it and semi-sort of but not really, flattened it down. This was acceptable and he turned to finish getting dressed. He nearly choked as Draco said,

"I've never had sex before you know."

"That's a damned lie!" Harry scowled. Then, he was forced to wonder why Draco would lie to him, of all people, about that. Seeing the blonde's observing gaze in the mirror, he gasped, "you really haven't!"

"That is what I said." Draco snorted, deciding his tie looked better loose and leaving a button undone. Pulling on his vest, he left that open too. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows as was his habit and pulled his robes on.

"You're just soooo pleased with yourself." Harry teased, then, scowling, "bloody freak. No one does that rot their first time. It's unnatural."

"I've just realized something," Draco replied, ignoring his statement, "how are you going to get out of here without being seen?" Harry shook his book bag at Draco,

"I may have forgotten to bring clean clothes, or," he rubbed at his teeth with a finger, "a bloody toothbrush but I did remember to get in and out undetected. I'm not that daft, Draco." He pulled out the invisibility cloak and shook it out, grinning, "I'll just follow you right out."

"Better go first." Draco replied, unsurprised. He opened the door and listened for Harry to leave, looking out as though he were looking for someone. He found it especially annoying when Harry pinched his bum before sliding out the door.

Blaise was apparently coming to check on him for missing breakfast but paused when he saw the blonde and waited. Draco nodded, made sure the portrait closed and they went to class. He just happened to see Harry step out of an alcove, swinging his bag around his shoulder and taking off without a look back to catch up to his friends. The Gryffindor was immediately bombarded with questions about his whereabouts and Draco couldn't help but be surprised when Harry lied so easily,

"Fell asleep in the room," Draco had no idea what the room was, "just thinking and got worn out, I suppose." His friends easily believed this. Blaise, hearing it as well, scowled,

"That's a lie." Again, Draco found himself amazed by his Italian lie detector. Then, they were entering the classroom and sitting down.

For Harry, class mostly seemed to go off without a hitch. Draco had problems casting some of the protective werewolf spells, which was to be expected given that he was one. However; Seamus, Neville, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were all also having problems. Remus, who Harry knew had to know, assured them this was normal as the spells were difficult to cast. The best, for obvious reasons, was Blaise Zabini. Harry wondered if Blaise knew and if he didn't what he would do when he found out. At the same time, he believed Blaise knew because- as Harry watched discreetly- he always kept himself between Draco and the other students casting the spells. None of the defensive spells would hurt a human but they would a werewolf and Remus gave them a wide berth with wary eyes.

The werewolf was now circling them, telling those who couldn't cast as well as those interested other ways they could defend themselves with other spells or things like silver. As he circled, he neared Harry and the Gryffindor knew he was in trouble. Remus paused, stopped and turned to him with a scowl. The flare of his nostrils let Harry know he'd scented his cub as Harry realized he hadn't had time to take a shower,

"Bloody hell." He groaned, sagging. On either side of him, Hermione and Ron frowned in confusion. Remus leaned over Harry, looking down at him with cold eyes,

"After class, Harry, we're going to have a little chat about your damned language." He turned and walked off while Harry did his best to look like a sulky puppy after him.

"You're gonna geeeeeet it." Ron said under his breath. Harry nodded, attempting puppy dog eyes in case Remus looked back.

"I've never heard him swear." Hermione breathed, eyebrows nearly in her hair line.

"Mr. Finnigan!" Remus barked, "watch where you're casting, five points from Gryffindor."

"Blast, Harry!" Ron whined, "what did you do?!"

"He probably knows Harry wasn't in the tower last night somehow." Hermione frowned, nodding at her own suggestion. "It's very unsafe, despite what you two believe. Besides, he's a Professor, he can't do anything too bad."

"Shows what you know." Harry and Ron snorted disbelievingly. She scowled openly at both who knew she hated that phrase.

"He is a Professor!" she protested.

"He is," Harry nodded, "but he's also like my… second godfather or something? I don't know… Ron, am I too old to be paddled?"

"Not according to mum and you know they're close."

"Blast."

Harry lay his head on the desk, chin stuck out and pouting as his classmates left. Seamus and Dean did a funeral march under their breaths as they passed. Hermione looked like she might hang around but changed her mind at Remus' cold look. Ron sent Harry sympathetic looks and described quickly how much he'd miss the Gryffindor. Draco, on the other hand, had noticed all of this and Remus' low growl when the other students didn't hear. Convincing his own inner wolf that it wasn't his pack and therefore not his problem, he left. As soon as the door closed Remus cast a spell that closed the shutters, locked the door, and silenced the room so no one outside could hear.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" he roared. Harry flinched and decided that, if Remus could roar at him while he wore his best I'm-a-lost-puppy look, that it wasn't going to work and dropped it.

"I'm a big boy, Moony!"

"Like hell you are!" Remus pointed at him, eyes flashing. He stalked over, pulled out Ron's empty chair and slammed it down before sitting in it with a blowing snort, "you tell me exactly what happened and right this instant, Harry James Potter."

"We had sex. He… he…" Harry stammered his way through the story, leaving out any sexual details as he couldn't have done that even if Remus wanted him too. "But, Moony, he didn't transform. He didn't bite or scratch me. I'm a big boy, whether you want to believe it or not. Besides, Draco is a pureblooded werewolf, he keeps his faculties. If he hadn't been, I would have run to you. He controlled it just fine and was a gentleman- well, the most he could be."

"I will never speak of this to Albus or anyone else. However," Remus growled, "I'm furious with you. You are grounded from Hogsmeade this weekend and if you argue with me, it'll be Quidditch too. Don't think I can't. In this school, you are _my_ charge. Albus won't question my word and back me up without ever knowing why, don't doubt it."

"Moony!"

"You want Quidditch too?" Remus growled, "Oh, and for your protest, I'm telling Sirius."

"ARGH!" Harry huffed in frustration. Remus nodded, clearly pleased,

"Now get to lunch."

AN: I know, right? That was FUCKING ADORABLE! I had to re-read it twice for the feels after I wrote it.

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	7. Chapter 7

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it **WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER REMUS LUPIN ENACTS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT **Oh, and there's feels in this chapter too, lots of warm, fuzzy feels.

"Ready to talk about it now, mate?" Ron asked as he sat down at the Gryffindor Table for dinner, "or are you going to attack your food and growl at people all dinner too?"

"He bloody grounded me from Hogsmeade this weekend and is going to tell Pads on me." Harry growled, stabbing his roast beef with ferocity despite Ron and Hermione's amused looks, "_and_ if I disobey him and he catches me- which he would- or protest, he'll ground me from Quidditch too."

"He can't do that!" Dean wailed in protest.

"He can." Hermione nodded.

"Undoubtedly." Ginny agreed.

"At least you didn't get paddled or have him tell mum." Ron offered weakly, "but, seriously, do what he says. We can't afford you not to play."

Harry huffed and picked at his food while Ginny explained repeatedly to Seamus, Dean and Neville that, yes, Remus very well _could_ do it because he was practically family and he _would_ too. She turned on Harry, biting her lip,

"It's not like Pads can say a whole lot, Harry. That'd be just a bit hypocritical, you know? Remus was always the good one."

"You can't call him that!" Lavender wailed. Ginny scowled at her,

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Yes, I can call him that. I wouldn't in class but I can. Mind your business." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, rejoining the conversation.

"Like Pads gives a daaaaaamn." Harry snorted, "doesn't matter what he did when he was here and he bloody well _will_ paddle me." He threw his arms in the air and growled, "they're impossible!"

"At least you're getting the full parent experience." Hermione said quietly. Harry stared openly at her, gaping. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. So when the werewolf stalked in, looking angrier than ever for dinner, he was shocked to find his arms full of Harry.

"Cub? S'matter?"

"I love you, Moony."

"We all do." Hermione said gently, joining the hug. Ron nodded and joined too, lifting his arm for Ginny. Remus looked bewildered around the Great Hall, unsure of what he'd done. Albus' eyes were twinkling and Minerva smiled gently at them. They all burst into uproarious laughter as Luna jumped up from Ravenclaw and ran over to join the hug as well.

"Sod it!" Seamus and Dean crowed together, hurrying to jump in as well. In the absolute silence of the Great Hall, one sound was heard.

"You can't do that!" Lavender Brown hissed, "you can't _hug_ a Professor!"

"There is no rule against it, Miss Brown." Albus replied calmly, highly amused, "however, I wouldn't recommend it for _some_ of our Professors." He cast a poorly concealed look at Severus who glared heatedly around the room, daring any single one of them to even try. Minerva, eyes sparkling, covered her mouth with her napkin.

"Alright, alright," Remus said gently (only the Gryffindors and Luna who counted as one could hear him), only his head sticking out, "I'd like to speak to just my cub, please. All of you go back to your seats, eat your dinner." At Ron's hopeful look, he shook his head, "no, Harry's still grounded from Hogsmeade."

In the hall, Harry wiped at his eyes, Remus looking gently down on him with an arm over his shoulder and waiting patiently. Harry sniffled, grinning like an idiot,

"I was whining and Hermione pointed out that at least I'm getting the full parent experience." He sniffled, hugging Remus again, "I love you, Moony, I really do." Looking like he might cry himself, Remus lifted Harry to hug him tighter.

"I love you too, cub. So does Pads, who is currently lacking in a great deal of my affections."

"Why?" Harry snickered, "what'd he do?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I told him what you did and do you know what he said? Do you? He said 'he gets it from me, Moony!' I pointed out the severity of the situation and he replied, 'but he's a pureblooded werewolf, Moony, he's not so bad and he didn't fully transform!' and THEN he had the gaul to say 'he's half Black after all, Harry probably couldn't help himself; we're an exceedingly attractive lot'."

Harry had to sit down on the nearby stairwell from all the laughter, clutching his sides and doubled over with it. It was so Sirius, and so like himself as well, he realized; that he just couldn't contain the hilarity and the half petulant half irritated look mixed with a touch of amusement on Remus' face didn't help matters.

"Yes! I love him!" Harry gasped, "that's bloody brilliant!"

"Language, Harry!" Remus snapped, "and I'm glad you think so. Since Sirius didn't want to further your punishment, I will for him."

"Aw, Moony, come on!" Harry whined, "you can't take Quidditch!"

"Oh, I'm not going to." Remus smirked, looking smug enough that Harry suddenly became very concerned for himself and his well being, "see, that's the thing, cub. You and everyone else tend to forget that the Marauders were Mssrs. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail _and _Moony. I was a Marauder too and I earned that right and my title." Harry paled, realizing his well being was actually now in danger.

"Moony," he said slowly, wary of the answer, "what did you do?"

"I convinced both Arthur Weasley and S-Padfoot that you need to have 'the sex talk'." Remus nearly crowed, "ha! That'll teach you, Harry!"

"Moony! You didn't!" Harry wailed, horrified.

"Oh, I did." Remus nodded, "now, back to your dinner. Ron'll be wondering if I've killed you."

Harry trudged back to the table like a man sentenced to death by Dementor's Kiss and it showed all over his posture and face. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team suddenly looked very worried while Hermione, Seamus and Neville looked confused. Harry slumped back into his seat.

"He- Pads didn't take Quidditch too, did he?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head,

"No, Pads made light of it. Says I got it from him." Harry moaned, leaning heavily on Ron's shoulder, "I wish he had taken Quidditch. What I got was much worse."

"I thought he made light of it?" Hermione countered.

"He did. Don't forget, 'Mione, Moony was a Marauder too." He sighed heavily, "no, it's much much, much worse."

"What'd he do?" Ginny asked.

"What could be worse than losing Quidditch?" Ron frowned at the Seeker on his shoulder.

"Moony…" Harry took a deep breath, "Moony brought up my… development and age. He convinced both Pads and your dad that I needed to have 'the sex talk'." Ginny and Ron cried out in surprise and horror, jerking back as though Harry was a leper. He nodded, "it's all over now."

"It can't be that bad." Hermione frowned, scolding.

"I'm sorry, have you met Dad?" Ron asked.

"Older man, sits at the head of the table at the Burrow." Ginny said, holding up a hand to demonstrate height, "red hair? Obsessed with muggles? Works at the Ministry, perhaps?"

"I know who he is." Hermione snickered, rolling her eyes, "it can't be that bad! Arthur is a nice man… it's… well, it's Pads I'm worried about. There's no telling what he's going to say."

"Mione!" Ron wailed as Harry dropped his head on the table, "you're making it worse!" he rubbed circles on Harry's back at an attempt of commiserating comfort, "it'll be alright, mate. You survived the Killing Curse, you're chances of surviving this look…pretty good." Seamus and Dean, no longer able to control it, burst into laughter while Neville looked sorry for Harry and glad he wasn't one of the Weasley brothers.

**REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!**


	8. Chapter 8

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it

Harry slipped quietly out of Draco's room and took out the Marauder's map, double checking that no one was headed down the same hall as he was. Deciding it was safe, he cancelled the spell with a quick 'mischief managed' and headed for breakfast. He'd just entered the Great Hall when he decided to start checking the map more thoroughly. Ron and Ginny shook their heads tightly at him as Remus stood nearest to them, arms crossed and talking to Arthur Weasley. Sirius, in the form of Snuffles, was on a leash at Arthur's side, looking up at Remus and wagging his tail. Biting his lip, Harry slowly crept backward for the door and walked smack into Draco and Blaise headed for the Slytherin table,

"Oi! Potter, watch where you're going!" Draco barked, pretending to dust himself off while Blaise looked highly annoyed.

"Bastard!" Harry hissed, dodging around both to make a run for it.

"Freeze!" He stopped and looked guiltily back. Ron was glaring heatedly at the Slytherins as they sat down while Ginny had a look that clearly said 'we had a good run, didn't we?'. Remus pointed to the floor and Harry trudged over, making sure to glare at the confused Slytherins the entire way. Remus was looking smug again.

"Hullo, Arthur." Harry mumbled at Remus' hard look.

"Hello, Harry!" Arthur smiled, "thought I'd bring ol' Snuffles by for a visit and talk to you and Ron this weekend." Ron shot Remus a look full of disgust and loathing. Ginny was clearly glad she was a girl and Molly had already spoken to her. Harry turned and made a sandwich before hauling a protesting Ron out after them. They horded the Gryffindor boy's dorm where Sirius morphed and hugged them both.

An hour later, a miserable looking (and possibly a little green) Ron and Harry trudged out of the dorm and downstairs. No other Gryffindor boy was available, all having suddenly found some important something to do elsewhere; the traitors. Ginny and Hermione giggled in one corner, jumping up to say farewell to Arthur and rub a happy Snuffles belly.

"Through thick and thin, mate," Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder, "me and you? We might just make it." Harry snickered and plopped down on the couch. At all the girl's curious looks he shook his head,

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever. Hermione, how good do you think you can perform an obliviate?"

"No chance." She laughed at their hopeful looks.

"It was as bad as the twins said." Ron nodded to Ginny, "worse with Snuffles there. We almost didn't survive."

"Even Snuffles looked at him oddly," Harry covered as Lavender, Padma and Parvati looked confused. He sighed, "I'd take a nap but I think I'd have nightmares."

"Me too." Ron shrugged as the boys reappeared. He glared at them, "traitors, the lot of you. Wanna play a game of chess, Harry?" Sensing a chance to focus on something else, Harry nodded. He would suggested flying but he was still sore from the night before. On the plus side, he'd taken an actual shower that morning and Remus hadn't seemed to notice that time.

"Sure, mate." They huddled over their chess board, snickering when the Queen's occasionally turned to scold them and wave their scepters threateningly.

"I don't understand why I had to sit through the homosexual part." Ron said quietly, "knight to B-7." Suddenly, Harry felt terrible for Ron. The talk was something he'd had to gone through anyway but it was Ron's words earlier that had really struck home.

"Ron, can I ask you a question? Bishop, c-6."

"As long as it's not about 'the talk'." Ron nodded, scanning the possibilities with a hand on his chin, "I'd just as soon agree to pretend it never happened, if that's alright with you."

"Agreed." Harry nodded, watching Ron take his bishop. "So, here it is, what could make you stop being my friend? Hypothetically of course," he added as Ron looked up, shocked. Ron was instantly disarmed.

"Not a lot, I reckon, all severe stuff."

"I want a whole list." Harry pressed. Ron rolled his eyes,

"Alright, joining You Know Who would hack me off, I reckon." Ron offered, "intentionally harming and I mean intentionally and seriously harming one of the Weasleys would be a fight too… I don't know, Harry, it's not a big list, that."

"What if I were sleeping with a centaur?" Harry said in a clearly joking manner.

"Whatever floats your boat, mate." Ron outright laughed, shaking his head.

"What about…. An acromantula?"

"You're not bringing them to dinner and I'm not going to be in your wedding," Ron gave him a serious look, "that may be on the list." Harry burst into near giggles, deciding to turn it into a game as Hermione and Ginny joined.

"What about if I slept with… one of your brothers?"

"Which one?" Ginny asked, "that's important." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Not Percy." Harry amended.

"I reckon we're an attractive lot," Ron shrugged, elbowing Ginny.

"What's the game?" Hermione asked.

"Things that would make us stop being friends." Harry snickered, "buggering Aragog is probably on the list."

"What if he bought and disbanded the Chudley Cannons?" Hermione asked.

"He wouldn't dare." Ron glared, seeking confirmation from Harry who nodded, chuckling.

"What if he slept with the Keeper and didn't introduce you?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't." Harry said quickly as Ron looked at him, "what if I slept with… Zabini."

"I reckon he's an attractive bloke." Ginny said. Ron, about to shrug it off with mere disgust, glared.

"Zabini would earn you a serious time out." He looked at Ginny, "and a letter to every brother. Hell will come down on Hogwarts." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Hermione said, eyebrows raised, "what if he slept with Draco Malfoy?"

"He's an attractive bloke," Harry said teasingly, though he meant it. Ron's eyes narrowed to slits, considering.

"Define 'sleeping with'." He asked, "are we talking shagging on occasion, dating, or shagging with the hopes of dating? Is it serious? I need details."

"What sort of 'details'?" Ginny asked, nearly crying with laughter and Ron's disgusted squawks.

"Let's see, shagging with… the hopes of dating?" Harry asked, "isn't that what you called it?"

"I reckon I'll have to think on that. Who's hoping?"

"Me." Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and shut up, suddenly realizing this wasn't a game at all and it had ceased being fun. Ron made a move, taking Harry's remaining knight,

"Check." He frowned, shaking his head, "do you fancy the bloke in this situation?"

"Um… sure." Harry shrugged, pretending to focus on the game and ignore Hermione and Ginny. "rook to d-5. BLAST!"

"Check mate, mate." Ron said smugly, "if you really fancy the bloke, he's not got a Dark Mark and he agrees to not make fun of my family or call Hermione 'mudblood' I don't care but I'm never going to like him. Oh, and you can tell him I said so. Did you know you talk in your sleep? I've got to visit the loo."

REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!


	9. Chapter 9

MOONLIGHT SONATA

Disclaimer: Disclaimed! I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, boy boy romance - whatever you want to call it

Draco raised his large nose from the ground to the sky in order to look up at Blaise. The panther looked back down at him from where he perched on a suitable branch, ear twitching a bit and rested his head on his paws; blinking large yellow eyes with sleep still in them. Draco's first transformation had been rough on him, racking his body with pain. Instead of exploring like they'd planned, they'd found the large tree Draco currently lay under (and Blaise lay on) to rest. Now, Draco woke to a strange feeling. Blaise, seeming to sense it as well, had also awoken. Draco looked out into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest to listen. Something was approaching quickly from the depths of the forest now but didn't seem to be threatening to the werewolf. He looked to that direction, floppy ear raising with the other to listen more closely.

Whatever it was, he decided, it was no more dangerous than Blaise, probably less so. Blaise yawned, tail falling to twitch lazily in a show of agreement. It wasn't long before a large black dog bounded into their clearing. It slid to a stop instantly, drawing in its lolling tongue to snarl and crouch. Draco snorted and huffed in disinterest until he took the sharp breath and realized danger was close. Was it chasing the dog? Blaise growled and rose to his feet, climbing disjointedly down the tree. He yowled and hissed, swatting in the dogs direction so it would go away. He then managed to convince Draco that it was his own kind, most likely chasing the dog.

Just then, a large werewolf trotted into the clearing. Assuming Lupin's lessons were correct, he was infected. Draco knew instantly he couldn't trust the wolf to be under wolfsbane but what struck him as odd was that the snarling mongrel was still snarling at him, not the one behind it. The brown and gray werewolf made to lope up and stand over the top of the dog, head lowered and growling. Draco knew several things instantly. One, the dog was an animagus. Two, he could talk to werewolves in a more understandable way than he could Blaise and three, Blaise could be in danger.

"This is mine." The werewolf growled, "leave him alone." Draco was much taller that the werewolf and made sure to rise to his full height and snarl.

"This is mine. You go away."

"YOU FIRST!" the werewolf barked, showing teeth. He was older and clearly more dangerous than Draco, as well as not intimidated. He'd had longer to be a werewolf and probably knew how to fight better. He looked to Blaise, floppy ear going back down and the older werewolf instantly relaxed. "it's just Draco." Draco looked back, confused and nodded respectfully,

"Lupin."

The dog wanted to know how Lupin could know for sure and the werewolf sat down, pawing at his flanks to turn him around,

"He's got the floppy ear, see?" he jerked his muzzle to Draco, "and the panther, there. That's Blaise Zabini." He huffed at the air and smelled as the dog wanted to know if Blaise was dangerous. "he won't hurt me." Lupin yawned. Then the dog wanted to know how he could be sure it wasn't what Draco assumed to be the name for his father. "the floppy ear." Lupin repeated, stretching out his legs, "cub told me about it."

Blaise looked to Draco accusingly and hissed, raring up on his flanks to swat harmlessly at Draco's head and yowled with anger. He questioned if the cub was Harry, how Harry knew, and Draco's general sanity.

"Calm down." Draco yawned, "Potter is harmless." He lifted a huge paw to push at Blaise's head, knowing it would annoy him. Sure enough, Blaise hissed, tail twitching.

"We are leaving. Do not go further into the forest." Lupin told Draco, "it's dangerous." Draco attempted an eye roll at the irony but chose to ignore him and lay back down. Blaise circled a few times and then leapt back into the tree to lay back down, one leg hanging down.

When Draco woke this time it was to an irritated Blaise toeing his pain racked and naked body with his boot. Blaise looked none too happy and Draco inwardly cursed Remus Lupin and all his kin.

"It's near noon, off your neck." Blaise demanded, "I'm hungry." He tossed the bag they'd had sense enough to bring to Draco who slowly got up and got dressed. Once he'd swallowed down the pain potion they'd also thought to brew and bring, he felt a little better. Pulling a leaf from his hair, he carefully combed it so as not to raise suspicion. Blaise was still firmly set in his resolve to glower and glare.

"Oh take it easy, Blaise. He's just a shag."

"JUST A SHAG?! YOU'RE SHAGGING HIM TOO?"

"I can shag who I please." Draco growled, giving him a pointed look. Blaise glared just as strongly back, firmly reminding Draco that he feared no man and no creature.

"You may not shag Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs." He spat as they headed for the school as though he was Draco's handler, "what if you decide to stop shagging him and he blabs to the world? One accusation- especially from the bloody boy who won't die- would have you tested, registered, and royally fucked."

"Yes, well, it turns out I can't stop from my eyes and teeth changing when shagging so I don't expect I'll be shagging anyone else any time soon."

"Is he your mate?" Blaise demanded, shocked.

"He's my damn-this-curse shag, Blaise!"

"Exclusive damn-this-curse shag!" Blaise snorted, "and don't 'Blaise!' me either! Does he want to date you?"

"He's mentioned it." Draco shrugged.

"AND?"

"I told him I wasn't interested!" Draco snarled, "we're still shagging, what's the issue?!"

"The issue?! Have you shagged him since you turned him down? Have you?"

"No…" Draco frowned, "night… before last." He now saw where this was going as they stepped out of the Forbidden Forest and onto school grounds. Albus Dumbledore stood on the steps, looking out toward them and Draco felt ice run through his veins.

"What are you going to do when we get up here and find out the whole world knows?" Blaise asked quietly, eyeing the Headmaster suspiciously, "what are we going to do?"

"Gentlemen," the old Headmaster greeted them kindly, face grim. Both of them tensed and waited for the blow, "Severus tells me he sent you in search of more figgleberry, did you find it?"

"Not as yet." Draco replied, "all out so far."

"Perhaps check closer to the Black Lake?" Albus asked, "and I would say, Draco, you don't look terribly rested. A problem with your rooms?"

"None, sir, just… homework." Draco lied. Albus nodded though he clearly didn't believe it.

"Draco, I must ask you a serious question. It is of a very serious and dire nature." He looked to Blaise who just arched an eyebrow back, firmly planted where he was, thank you very much.

"I have no secrets from Blaise." Draco replied tersely as Harry, Ron and Hermione came out. "They do not have that same privilege." Draco added.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked the old man who nodded,

"I am sure it is, Harry, why wouldn't it be?"

"None of you look very happy." Harry shrugged, frowning questioningly at Blaise's intense glare, "we're… going to Hagrid's sir." Then they headed off, not looking back.

"You were saying?" Blaise pressed as Draco got the scent of danger close. Blaise apparently wasn't picking up on it.

"Draco, I mean to ask you if you wish to see your father." Dumbledore asked, "he is on his way now." Draco shook his head, attempting to calm down from the danger he knew was his own flesh and blood. Then, the wolf howled in the back of his mind, enraged, as a thought occurred to him. His eyes flashed silver and his fangs came out. Dumbledore turned to close and lock the doors instantly but when he turned back around, Draco was racing full speed toward the Gryffindors who hadn't seen or heard him.

"Well FUCK!" Blaise snarled.

"My thoughts exactly, Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore nodded, drawing his wand. "HARRY!"

The Gryffindor turned and his eyes widened to green saucers as he spotted the blonde. His arms shot out, pulling both friend behind him as he braced and commanded they didn't draw their wands. Blaise, being the fittest one there next to Draco caught up before his friend could make it and tackled him forcefully to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Harry wailed as they rolled, attempting to throw each other off, "don't hurt him!" Blaise had Draco in a head lock, snarling,

"AMICO! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Let go!" Draco wheezed, "let go before you make me-"

"LET GO!" Harry roared, shoving Blaise off. He knelt next to the panting blonde, rubbing his back and whispering soothingly. "it's alright, Draco. Hermione and Ron? They're my best mates, they won't tell a soul, I promise." He looked up at them. Ron sighed as though truly being put upon,

"I won't tell."

"Neither will I." Hermione said, eyes wide and shaking her head. Draco glared at Blaise and then looked to Harry,

"Run." He wheezed, swallowing, "_run_." His eyes were still glowing and he'd bitten through his tongue and lower lip, stained red. "GO!"

"I believe, Draco, that that train of thought has already departed." Albus said as Lucius Malfoy approached, "you must answer me now, Draco, this instant."

"No," Draco rasped, staggering to his feet. Blaise helped pull him to, "I don't." Draco reached out and pulled Harry behind him protectively, bright eyes watching Lucius carefully.

"What is this?" Lucius demanded as Blaise huffed and took Draco's side, head high and chest out, wand in hand. Hermione and Ron decided that Draco had to get it from somewhere and gently joined Harry, easing behind the Slytherins.

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lucius, it is my duty to inform you that Draco no longer wishes to speak with you. He has told me this himself. As a legal wizarding adult, you may not remove him. He has also requested sanctuary and asylum at Hogwarts which I, Minerva and Severus have granted."

"Draco?" Lucius sneered, glaring, "is that Harry Potter behind your back?" Draco tightened his hold and a low, terrifying snarl escaped his mouth, fangs showing. "I see." Lucius sneered.

"It would be most unwise to continue this, Mr. Malfoy." Blaise said, "Draco does not wish to speak with you and he is currently…" the Italian glanced up at the blonde's contorting face, "not feeling well."

"Perhaps join me for some tea?" Albus asked kindly, trying to ignore the battle between werewolf and man behind him.

"I should think not." Lucius snorted, looking to Draco again. He nodded, "I will take my leave." Draco stared back at him, a clear challenge, until he was gone and then fell to the ground; gasping for air. Blaise and Harry were immediately talking him down. Hermione looked up as other students were approaching to see what was going on. They hadn't seen Draco's face yet. She huffed,

"I said I won't tell and I won't. So… I'm sorry, Malfoy, I really am." She pointed her wand, "stupificus." Draco went limp. By the time the students came over, he was back to normal.

"Hurry!" Albust told them, "he's suffering an allergic reaction, go get Poppy in the Infirmary!" As soon as they were gone, he nodded, "20 points to Gryffindor for interhouse cooperation. Another 20 to Slytherin for House loyalty."

REMEMBER REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!


End file.
